This relates generally to processing data in the cloud.
The cloud is basically any server that provides storage or processing services to clients such as mobile phones, laptop computers, personal computers, and in fact any processor-based device that can communicate with a server over a wired or wireless network. Cloud computing is a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction.
Generally, a variety of tasks are provided from clients to servers. A common task in connection with Apple iPhones is to use the Siri voice recognition service. The user can speak a question and that information is processed by a server that then provides an answer.
Some people would prefer that the cloud service provider not access the data that is being processed. That data could include the user's voice, any other user privacy data, as well as the actual content that the user is providing. However, the user has little choice in many cases because the phone provider is also the one that provides the cloud service.